


Tattoo

by Shir0Nek0



Category: Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Barry gets a tattoo, Cute, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0Nek0/pseuds/Shir0Nek0





	Tattoo

Hey guys I read this fanfiction, that is also halbarry and it was about a tattoo Barry had gotten. Wanted to make one of my own. All credits go to that lovely person who wrote the other fanfic and DC or making her wonderful characters.

Barry Allen = 22  
Hal Jordan = 23

========••••••=========

It was a normal day with Barry and Hal, well not necessarily. I mean every day something new was up. But so far, today was actually going well. Being Barry's bright idea of getting out of the house, they decided to go grocery shopping. 

“Do we really need whip cream?” Barry gave Hal the sternest tone he could. No change, Hal still did what he wanted to do. “But I love cool whip…. It good with everything..” Barry sighed, Hal was becoming more childish by the day. “Fine… But don’t get it all over the place..” And just like that they were in the car, on their way home.

“So… You have work tomorrow?” Barry sighed glancing over in Hal's direction. “No I don't.. Wanna do something?” Hal chuckled. More like what don't I want to do? “Well was wondering if you felt like cooking dinner with me?” Barry smiled. “Is that a question or an order? Hal grinned. “A bit of both.” 

They got into the house safely, bringing all their grocery bags with them. Hal placed the bags on the counter and Barry took the objects out of the bags. Finally with everything unbagged, it was time to put them away. 

After a quick change, they both ran down the stairs and stuck to putting things away. As if Barry could tell, Hal was staring at him. More like ogling. At first he could feel himself freeze and then came the red beet blush. Barry turned around, frowning at Hal. “Do you mind?” To which Hal chuckled. “Honestly I don't mind… Continue.” Barry groaned, rolling his eyes and continuing.

Hal couldn't stop looking at Barry, not like he didn't but God his ass looked fine in them leggings. Barry wouldn't wear leggings unless he had to in which case he didn't have clean pjs so he improvised. Hal gulped, eyes nearly bulging out of their socket. Mother of ass, so round. He could almost feel the soft, plump ass in his hands. 

As Barry went to put some cans in one of the top shelves, his shirt rose a little, revealing something strange. Something hal hadn't noticed before. His eyes focused and then just like Sherlock Holmes, he gasped while standing up. Barry cried over his shoulders. “What now?” 

Hal closed in on Barry, Barry's ass hit his groin region. “Uhh? H-Hal… W-what are you doing?” Hal put both hands on Barry's hips. “You're hiding something from me…” Barry looked over his shoulder. What am I-... No. Barry blushed, trying to get out of Hal's grip.

Hal lifted the back of Barry's t-shirt and there it was, right at the bottom of his spin. The lantern symbol. The green lantern, a sign that meant Barry was his and his alone.

Barry blushed even more, scrambling to explain himself. “I-I I was drunk…. I didn't know what I was doing.” Hal rubbed the symbol on Barry's lower back. “No no no…. That’s a lie… You totally got it because you're head over heels for me..” Barry trembled, the feeling of cold hands on his skin, it tickled and somehow gave him pleasure. He couldn't admit to that, not in front of Hal. Hal decided that it was the time to tease and dry hump him. Barry whimpered. “And what if I do?”

The question took Hal by surprise, he thought he was doing all the teasing, but Barry was always so different and surprising. super sneaky and very sly. Hal nipped at Barry's neck. “When did you get it?” Barry took in a breath. “A week ago.” Hal moved away from Barry, he looked at the man. “Oh god Barry! You don't even know how fucking sexy that is..” Barry looked over his shoulder. “I didn't know you'd like it…” 

Hal grabbed the back of Barry's hair, tugging on it a little. “Like it? More like I love it….. Why wouldn't someone like this. It practically says you're mine and it's a tramp stamp to boot.” Barry trembled at the sudden pull on his hair. “Aahhhn..” A throaty moan rippled out. Hal started rolling his hips, it was runing against Barry's ass. 

Just like it couldn't get any better, Barry flung around and pecked Hal. “I love you…” hal blushed. “That is cheating…..” Barry looked into Hal's eyes. “W-what? How?” Hal chuckled, throwing Barry over his shoulders. “You know what happens to cheaters……. They get punished.” Barry flinched at the sudden rub to his ass. He knew exactly what was going to happen. They were off to the bedroom.

Who knew a tattoo could be such a turn on. The story about Barry's tattoo was quite simple, he wanted something he could have with him, all the time. Reminding him of his love for Hal. Since Hal wasn't around much, Hence the tattoo. At first he was reluctant but, it wouldn't hurt to have the tattoo anyways. Little did Barry know, Hal had already bought him a ring and was going to purpose, on one of these days.

~The end~  
========•••••••=========

Hope you liked it. I wanted to see if I could add this to the original story but naw, a one-shot seemed fine to me. XD thanks for reading and supporting me. Don't know I might make another chapter but yeah… Depends on if you guys want it.


End file.
